<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Juguemos (a querernos) by newyorkblues</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29521983">Juguemos (a querernos)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/newyorkblues/pseuds/newyorkblues'>newyorkblues</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Artist Miya Atsumu, Clinging, Clingy Miya Atsumu, Drama, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Forehead Kisses, Inspiration, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Pining Sakusa Kiyoomi, Platonic Cuddling, Roommates, THERE'S FLUFF I SWEAR PLS BELIEVE ME, Unrequited Crush, Writer Sakusa Kiyoomi, everything is not what it seems</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:01:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29521983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/newyorkblues/pseuds/newyorkblues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakusa Kiyoomi puede pretender muchas cosas frente al mundo. Pero no puede fingir frente a sí mismo lo que siente por Miya Atsumu.</p><p>Día 4 — Fake Relationship. «I'm not moving. Your lap is comfortable»</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Juguemos (a querernos)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/FxllMoooon/gifts">FxllMoooon</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Estaba tecleando furiosamente sobre la laptop, piernas estiradas debajo del escritorio, cuando el famoso escritor Sakusa Kiyoomi sintió un repentino peso posarse en su regazo.</p><p>Le siguió un pequeño ronroneo, y una mejilla cálida frotándose contra la suya entre medio de besos sobre el mentón. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no sucumbir a las caricias.</p><p>—<em>Oye</em> —masculló Sakusa dando un carraspeo—, no te pienses que eres muy liviano. Ya quítate.</p><p>—No quiero —lloriqueó la persona encima suyo; su voz era como la de un niño berrinchudo, y todo su cuerpo emanaba demasiado calor pese a que era un crudo invierno en la ciudad de Londres—. No me pienso mover. Tu regazo es cómodo.</p><p>Sakusa gruñó otra vez, lo cual solo hizo reír entre dientes al muchacho que se colgaba de su cuello y balanceaba sus pies cubiertos por calcetines —y unos muy ridículos de Hello Kitty, la verdad— por el apoyabrazos de su cómoda silla de escritura.</p><p>—<em>Atsumu</em> —advirtió Sakusa tras respirar con fuerza—. Sabes que tengo una entrega mañana. Akaashi va a matarme otra vez si no termino el primer arco de la novela para la fecha pactada.</p><p>Siguió inhalando con fuerza a medida que Miya Atsumu, el chico sobre su regazo, depositaba besos suaves por todo su cuello y su mejilla.</p><p>Le había tomado un tiempo acostumbrarse a todas esas muestras de afecto. Sakusa nunca, pero <em>nunca</em> fue una persona que mostrara cariño a los demás…</p><p>Hasta que Atsumu regresó a su vida de manera espontánea a la misma editorial londinense para la que trabajaba.</p><p>Sakusa Kiyoomi era un respetado autor de fantasía juvenil, mientras que Miya Atsumu era un emergente ilustrador de cómics cuyo nombre comenzaba a hacerse más y más peso en la industria creativa.</p><p>—¡Bah! Akaashi, solo sabe amenazarte —rio Atsumu, y pasó la nariz por el cuello de Kiyoomi. Siempre decía que le gustaba el aroma a jabón y jazmines que desprendía—. Es mejor trabajar con Yaku, ¡él siempre es un amor!</p><p>—Repítelo ochenta veces hasta que te lo creas, Atsumu, y creo que ni así será suficiente.</p><p>El otro chico gimoteó. Sakusa tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa, ya que aquella era la verdad: Yaku Morisuke, el jefe del departamento de ilustración, tenía a Atsumu colgado de las orejas por sus constantes retrasos a la hora de hacer entregas.</p><p>—Vamos, más tarde podrás terminar ese capítulo —suspiró Atsumu, y le sujetó de las mejillas para obligarle a verlo con sus grandes ojos castaños—. ¿Cómo vas a inspirarte si no recibes tu dosis diaria de mimos y cariño?</p><p>—Aborrezco la palabra <em>mimos</em> —Sakusa rodó los ojos; no podía soportar mirarlo a los ojos tanto tiempo. Dila otra vez, y te tiro al suelo.</p><p>—Sabes que eso no va a detenerme, Omi…</p><p>—Entonces voy a tirarme <em>yo</em> al suelo —le cortó Sakusa—. Desde el balcón. En el sexto piso.</p><p>—¡Omi, no…!</p><p>Sakusa tuvo que soportar el ataque de Atsumu colgándose más fuerte de su cuello para que no atreviera a alejarse. Le suplicaba que se quedara a su lado, en tintes dramáticos, o que no tendría quien le abrazara por las noches.</p><p>—Si no tengo mi dosis diaria de serotonina, no podré dibujar —suspiró Atsumu, y la cabeza de mechones rubios y desordenados, cuyas raíces oscuras comenzaban a notarse, cayó contra su hombro—. Y si no dibujo, entonces Yaku pateará mi traserito. ¡He entrenado muy duro para tenerlo tan firme, Omi! ¡Mira, puedes tocarlo si gustas!</p><p>—La verdad que <em>no</em> gusto —Sakusa chasqueó la lengua—. Y si Yaku te patea, voy a estrechar su mano por hacerle un bien a la comunidad.</p><p>—Bueno, si sigues así también vas a quedarte sin inspiración —Atsumu soltó su cuello para cruzar los brazos contra el pecho—. ¿Te gustaría escuchar a Akaashi-san regañándote por seguir demorando?</p><p>—Me conseguiré otro conejillo de indias que cumpla tu papel —dijo, y luego arrugó la nariz para verle de arriba abajo con velocidad—. No creo que sea tan complicado.</p><p>—¡Omi…!</p><p>Le dio unas palmadas sobre los muslos cubiertos por unos viejos pantaloncillos con estampado de flamencos y le obligó a ponerse de pie. Atsumu lo hizo a regañadientes, y Sakusa aprovechó para estirar sus adoloridas piernas de camino a la cocina por una nueva taza de café con leche de almendras; todo por sostener sobre ellas a un mono de casi noventa kilos.</p><p>Un mono que se rascaba la barriga y las axilas, que olía a tinte para el cabello ya que olvidaba cómo funcionaba la ducha cuando era invierno y se la pasaban encerrados, lavaba la ropa en días de lluvia para que siempre tuviera olor a humedad, uno que comía doritos y se lamía las migajas de los dedos como un inmundo sin modales.</p><p>Y no era solamente eso —sino que Atsumu solía pasar horas en el inodoro por quedarse en Twitter, solía derramar Coca Cola sobre la cama que compartían, babeaba la almohada y siempre olvidaba de limpiar la suela de sus zapatos en la alfombra de entrada.</p><p>La paciencia de Sakusa había sido puesta a prueba un sinfín de veces, pero allí estaba. Todavía soportando a ese extraño ser humano que no abandonaba su lado, ni en los días más fríos en la capital inglesa —esa en la que no tenían a ninguna otra familia o amigo en la cual apoyarse, solo el uno al otro como viejos compañeros que se reencuentran tras años después de la graduación. Ese había sido su caso real, de todas maneras.</p><p>Mientras Sakusa preparaba su café batido a mano, sintió a Atsumu rodearle la cintura con sus dedos fuertes. Apoyó la frente entre sus omóplatos, y luego dejó un camino de babosos besos en el espacio entre su nuca y donde caían sus oscuros rizos.</p><p>—Hoy estás más baboso que de costumbre —notó Sakusa con naturalidad, pero su cuerpo entero siempre se tensaba ante las caricias—. Yaku debería pagarme por soportar tus ataques de amor… luego de ellos le entregas más de veinte páginas ya coloreadas.</p><p>—Veintidós —rio Atsumu, y dio otro ruidoso beso a Sakusa—; ya tengo dos de ellas, y luego del ataque de mimos haré las otras veinte.</p><p>—Te dije que si volvías a usar esa palabra…</p><p>Las manos de Atsumu se movieron como un titiritero a su marioneta a través de las venas en los brazos de Kiyoomi. Le sujetó fuertemente para obligarlo a dejar la cucharilla y la taza, para así voltearlo poco a poco hasta que sus pechos se entrechocaron y quedaron al fin frente a frente.</p><p>Sakusa alzó al mentón. Sí. Era difícil mirarle a los ojos —especialmente cuando Atsumu ponía esa ridícula sonrisa de ganador, su nuez de Adán moviéndose de arriba abajo, y sus cejas iban tan despeinadas que parecía algún personaje extraño de sus cómics.</p><p>Era todavía más complicado cuando sus dos ojos brillaban como en reflejo a los de Kiyoomi, y parecía como si sus resecos labios buscaran acercarse poco a poco a la boca delgada del muchacho al frente suyo.</p><p>Pero no lo hacía. Nunca lo hacía.</p><p>—Omi-Omi, ¿y si vamos a la cama y me dejas tocarte un ratito el cabello? —pidió Atsumu con una sonrisa de niño pequeño—. ¡Te juro que te dejaré escribir en paz toda la noche después de eso…!</p><p>Sakusa cerró los ojos y exhalaba abatido. Por supuesto que Atsumu sabía cuáles eran sus puntos más débiles.</p><p>—Lo que sea —rodó los ojos—. Pero vas a deberme <em>algo</em> después de esto. Todavía no sé qué será… pero planeo vengarme más de lo que te imaginas.</p><p>Atsumu rio tan fuerte que la carcajada resonó en su propio pecho. El otro chico se acercó para plantar un beso en su mejilla, y su mano todavía entrelazada tironeó de la suya para llevarlo hasta la desordenada cama que no se molestaron en arreglar esa mañana tan fría en la ciudad de Londres.</p><p>—Te pagaré con lo que sea que tú quieras, Omi —dijo Atsumu divertido—. Siempre lo hago.</p><p>El pecho de Sakusa se oprimió por un segundo. Hizo lo posible por obligarse a no delatar en su rostro lo que realmente sentía en su interior.</p><p><em>No lo haces</em>, quiso rebatir. <em>No siempre lo haces</em>.</p><p>No podía pagarle siempre con lo que Sakusa Kiyoomi quería.</p><p>No podía pagarle con besos suaves en la boca, ni tampoco con un «<em>te amo</em>» escapado de sus bocas a la luz de la luna cuando solo sus cuerpos desnudos eran los protagonistas de la noche.</p><p>Atsumu podía llenar su mejilla de besos, pero no podía tomarle de la mano en la calle como lo hacían las parejitas. Puede que durmiera en su cama cada noche, pero no todas las mañanas las pasaban el uno al lado del otro…</p><p>Sakusa dio un largo suspiro.</p><p>Quizás aquella relación falsa se le estaba escapando de las manos.</p><p>Cuando un borracho Bokuto, uno de los secretarios en la editorial, les recomendó que debían experimentar un poco más del amor para salir del bloqueo creativo… Kiyoomi no pensó que Atsumu le ofrecería ser su novio de mentira.</p><p>—No tengo tiempo para conocer a alguien nuevo, tú no <em>quieres</em> conocer a alguien nuevo —dijo Atsumu como si fuera la lógica del mundo—. Y tampoco planeo regresar con alguno de mis ex…</p><p>—Yo ni siquiera tengo ex —Sakusa se había puesto a la defensiva con los brazos cruzado contra el pecho—, ¿cuál es tu punto, entonces…?</p><p>—¡Seamos novios de mentira, Omi-Omi! ¡Será divertido! —rio Atsumu, quien también iba un poco borracho esa noche—. ¡Podemos darnos mimos, apoyarnos, vivir juntos, todo tal como lo haría una pareja! ¡Y hasta follar con otras personas sin que eso quiebre nuestro vínculo! ¡Todos los beneficios sin la parte difícil de ser una pareja…!</p><p>—Eso suena a una completa irresponsabilidad emocional, Atsumu…</p><p>—¡No es como si fuera algo malo! —gruñó Atsumu, y se llevó las manos a la cadera—. El cariño físico quizá nos ablande un poco el corazón. Yaku dice que soy muy tosco para dibujar expresiones humanas más suaves últimamente, y he escuchado que Akaashi denegó todas tus parejas de protagonistas que le ofreciste para el último libro…</p><p>—Eres un chismoso —Sakusa rodó los ojos—. Y tu plan es estúpido. <em>Tú</em> eres estúpido, así que no debería sorprenderme.</p><p>—¡Vamos, Omi-Omi! —Atsumu tironeó de su manga, y poco a poco se le acercó para susurrar en su oído con un cálido aliento que olía a cerveza de miel—. ¿O es que tienes miedo de enamorarte de mí?</p><p>Claro que Sakusa no tenía miedo. Aunque debió tenerlo, si era sincero.</p><p>Porque ahora estaba irremediablemente enamorado de Miya Atsumu.</p><p>De su toque cariñoso. De sus besos en todo el cuerpo, incluso si no sabía cómo se sentirían sobre sus labios. De su voz infantil reclamando cariño. De sus caricias cuando Kiyoomi más lo necesitaba sin saberlo. De sus ojos soñadores y sus habilidosas manos que convertían un pedazo de papel y grafito en arte. De su apoyo incondicional con su carrera y todo aquello que amaba.</p><p>—Omi-Omi, hoy tu cabello huele muy bien —rio Atsumu cuando yacían ya sobre la cama, extremidades tan enredadas que ninguno de ellos sabía dónde empezaba uno y terminaba el otro—. ¿Usaste el shampoo de frutos rojos?</p><p>—Es el que tú compraste, Atsumu.</p><p><em>Y también el que más te gusta</em>, casi agregó.</p><p>Atsumu volvió a reír y se acomodó contra su cuello. Afuera era ya de tarde, y estaba seguro que no se soltarían hasta que estuviera entrada la noche cuando decidieran cocinar juntos algún platillo en el que pudieran ponerse de acuerdo.</p><p>Allí en la cama, Sakusa se olvidó de su pacto sobre ser novios de mentira. Ignoró todas esas noches en las que Atsumu regresaba solo y con la ropa mal abotonada, o sus sonrisas ante mensajes repentinos cuyos remitentes ignoraba.</p><p>Allí en la cama, en <em>su </em>cama, decidió sucumbir a las caricias y el amor que el chico de cabello rubio desprendía por cada poro; como si fuera tanto que le rebalsaba por el cuerpo.</p><p>Era en esa cama donde Kiyoomi podía fingir que todo el cariño que salía del corazón de Atsumu era solamente para él… y nadie más que él.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>